St Josephs School for the Gifted
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: This story starts as St. Josephs School for the Gifted, the first day of the fall term. You may ask why we attend this school? Or How did you find the school? Well we will explain that. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper. No Bella and Edward.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Rosalie's POV**

This story starts as St. Josephs School for the Gifted, the first day of the fall term. You may ask why we attend this school? Or How did you find the school? Well we will explain that.

It was eighth grade year; Jasper and I were best friends. One day my parents sat me down and told me what I was and what my family was. We were mutants, mortals with powers that made us special. I of course did not believe till it happened.

"Rosalie, you know that was wrong."Jasper said as he grabbed my arm to pull me to apologize.

"Jasper, she was saying wrong things about you. I would not stand for that." His hand felt extremely warm against my skin. All of a sudden his arm was covered in ice. "What happened?"

"It seems you are coming into your powers." His hand that was not frozen gave off a small red glow as fire appeared. He thawed his arm and smiled at me. "I am fire and you seem to be ice."

"You mean. My parents were telling the truth, and you are as well?"

"Yes we are both mutants."

The next day Jasper's family came over to my house, as well as Mr. Christopher Cole the principle to some private school.

"Rosalie, Jasper, I would like to invite you to attend St. Josephs School for the Gifted. You both have come into your powers –quite powerful once might I add- and need to learn to control them with skill. Will you accept my request to have you two join?"

"Yes, I will." Jasper said after thinking for a moment.

"If he will join, then I will as well." I said as I gave a shy smile to my family. The only reason I accepted was because Jasper was going to be there and if he wasn't with me I would end up either a.) Hurting someone –and with these powers that would be rather easy- out of anger, or b.) I would end up becoming the shy stuck up which I was when I was left with people I didn't like or know. Either choice was not an option.

"Great then when the fall semester starts you will start attending classes in the high school, until then you will attend the middle school portion. Will you be ready to move into the dorms in a week?" He asked us not thinking are parents would answer first.

"Yes the will be." Both Jasper's mother and my mother chimed in unison.

Well a week later Jasper and I left Texas and ended up in Wyoming.


	2. Junior Year

**Chapter 1**

**Junior Year**

**Rosalie's POV**

I was sitting in AP Chemistry, waiting for class to begin. Jasper was my lab partner and was currently sleeping on the table. It was the first day of school and I was in a bad mood –not even going home to Texas could put me into a good mood- not as long as she was with him. The entire table was covered in ice –except for the part Jasper was laying on- and everyone near me was shivering.

The bell rang and Mr. Cullen walked into the room, "Miss Hale, please turn off the air conditioner and Mr. Whitlock, wake up." I just glared at our young blond teacher.

When jasper did not wale, Mr. Cullen, walked over and zapped him, "Ouch!" Jasper exclaimed, jumping up out of his seat to hit his legs under the table.

"Mr. Whitlock, please warm up the class room, Miss Hale –the ice queen- is trying to freeze us all." Mr. Cullen said with an amused grin.

"If I were trying, Mr. Cullen, you would be frozen." I sneered. Out of nowhere the booming laughter came from across the room. It was Alice and Emmett. And she was wearing his jacket. The wall behind me became covered in ice. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I kept repeating in my head as I looked away from the handsome boy that somehow had my heart.

I had known who he was since last year, and I still couldn't see what he saw in Alice.

Class went by quickly and once the bell rang I bolted out of class. When I finally got to the hallway the ground started to tremble, I started to fall only to be caught by a pair of strong arms and a red plaid shirt.

"Are you alright, Miss Rose?" asked my knight-in-shining-armor.

"Emmett, honey, what are…? Oh, Rose, how are you?" asked the devil. Why did she come? She ruined the dismal-in-distress moment.

"Emmett, we are going to be late for music class." The devil, Alice said.

"Yes Alice." He responded. "Hope you are alright, Rose." My knight said as a smile came upon his perfect face.

Alice took his arm and skipped off cheerfully. I believe she was talking lies of me as I heard her say, "I think Rosalie…"

"Angry much," Jasper said, snapping me out if my day dreams of killing Alice and taking Emmett for myself. "Let's go, Rosie. We are going to be late. And please, stop freezing the wall and lockers." He placed his hand on the ice and melted it to the floor.

"Fine." I snapped and walked off to the music room. Just then someone lamed flat on their butt's thanks to the puddle. I couldn't help but at least giggle at the sound if the accident.

Jasper and I were late to class and Miss Esme was waiting at the door, "Miss Hale, Mr. Whitlock, your late," she looked at me, "stop killing her and get to the piano."

"Yes Ma'am Miss Esme." I said with my southern accent showing ever more prominent

I sat at the piano and started to play one of my favorite songs Think of Me from Phantom of the Opera. As I started to play someone started to sing along, hitting every note. As I looked up I noticed that the one singing with an angel's voice was none other than the devil herself.

The keys froze and I stood, "I will not play with her singing!" I exclaimed as Miss Esme gave me an angry glare.

"Rosalie, do not think like that!" she shouted at me.

"Then do not use your powers on me if you do not wish me to think that way." I walked past her and towards the door.

Esme said something that I did not quite catch until fire surrounded me. I simply out my hand out and out the fire in front of me out before I walked through the door. All I heard before the door closed was, "Let her go."

How could she put me with the devil herself? She knows even better than Jasper how I felt about her.

"Hey Rose, wait up!" A voice called from behind me. Not even Emmett could calm me down, right now. "Give her a chance, Rose." He shook the ground before me so that I would stop.

I turned around and made ice hit him, "How dare you?"

"Oh really Rose, you, the "Ice Queen" how original." My stare did not give him the same effect as on others.

"I will not have you convince me to play the piano so your _girlfriend_ can sing." I sneered at the mere mention of _her_.

Emmett let out a soft chuckle "Alice is my cousin."

"You're dating your cousin!" My voice raised several octaves, "That is just wrong!" I turned away and started to walk off again with the taste of disgust in my mouth.

A pair of strong arms stopped me as Emmett said near my ear "I am not dating my cousin, for your knowledge right now I am single and the girl I do like is dating someone else." He said the second part with a pained voice "Jasper is a luck guy."

I turned to face him my mouth hanging open a little before I composed myself "Jasper is single, so who ever you think his girlfriend is your wrong."

"Bull everyone thinks that the two of your are dating and its rather obvious that you two are."

"One he has been my best friend since like birth. And second I see him as a brother and nothing more. I would never date Jasper."

Emmett looked a little taken back by what I had said. "I will go play." I said as I pushed past Emmett –that had a shocked look on his face- and into the music room. Alice was singing again with Jasper at the keys. "You are playing it wrong, Jasper."

"Then take your throne and show us how it is done, my queen." He chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically while taking my royal throne at the piano. My keys started to fly over the keys making Think of Me alive and its true master piece. By the time the song was over the entire class had tears in their eyes.

"Miss Hale, Miss Brandon that was beautiful and magnificent. The two of you will perform a duet at the fall recital."

"What?!" We both exclaimed in a rather loud shout.

"Rosalie, calm down, all you have to do is play the piano." Jasper said as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a warm embrace.

Emmett showed a look of pain as he looked at us, and the ground trembled a bit, no one other than me noticed.

After class Emmett walked over to me as I was setting my music out at the piano "Rose can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I followed behind him as we walked out the door.

He turned to me and looked into my shy blue pools with his butter scotch hazel orbs, "Rosalie," he started. This can't be good, from the second that we meet last year he has called me Rose and never Rosalie. "I have to admit I have feelings for you that I have felt towards no other." he paused "Every time I look at you I find myself wanting to be the only one you look at, When Jasper pulled you into an embrace earlier it felt like a stab to my heart. I must know, do you feel the same for me?"

The man of my dreams was confessing to me, the big strong football player that I had a crush on for a year was confessing; he felt the same way for me as I did for him. "Yes, I do feel the same was for you."

Emmett smiled at me as he stomped the ground with one of his feet. He bent down and picked up a stone flower in the shape of a rose. "Then will you accept this and be my girlfriend?"

I smiled at him and formed a rose out of ice. "Only if you accept this."

He accepted the ice rose and I accepted the stone rose, "As long as my heart belongs to you the rose will never melt –as long as you keep it away from extreme heat- and you will know that I am yours." I said as I kissed his check and smiled at him.

Miss Esme opened the door and looked at us, "Emmett, get to class. Rosalie, get in here."

"Yes ma'am, Miss Esme."We both said as the same time. Emmett kissed my check and said "See you next period."

I smiled and walked back into the music class. My smile went from ear-to-ear as I held the stone rose in my hands.

"So he finally asked you, about time." Alice said with a smile on her lips.

"Yes he did." I said with an airy voice as I placed the flower on top of my bag and walked to the piano, "What shall I play?"

"Play Someday please?" Alice asked and put the sheet music in front of me. I let my fingers glide on the keys playing the song effortlessly.

Once it was finished Miss Esme said "And that is why you two are my prodigies." Class continued on much the same way with Alice practicing her solo, or our duet also with the couple of times that I performed my solo.

Towards the end of class Miss Esme let us do our own thing since we were her only two students.

Alice came over to the piano and asked "Rosalie, why do you hate me?"

I looked up at the small pixie girl that I have always seen as the devil and said "I have never hated you, just simply disliked you."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were with Emmett, my jealousy turned into dislike and I ended up coveting you."

"Do Emmett and I really come off as if were together?"

"Yes, did Jasper and I, because according to Emmett we do?"

"Yes, you do. Truthfully I was a little jealous of you… Don't tell Jasper but I like him. I mean the way Emmett likes you and the way you like him."

"Then tell him because he likes you. He just won't say anything because he thinks it will hurt me."

"Why does he think that?"

I sighed and said "Because he thinks that I need all his attention. See; believe it or not I am extremely shy and insecure. The "Ice Queen" act is just that an act. I put it up so that no one see's the true me, the shy girl that would be curled into a ball if Jasper wasn't there. But since we came here I haven't needed him as much as I once did even though he doesn't realize that."

"Oh. He is a good friend then. Rosalie can we be friends?"

"I would like that since I don't think you're the devil anymore."

The bell rang once again and we walked to Trigonometry together. I had my stone rose in my hand and my bag on my shoulder. The boy's walked out of their weight lifting class with their hair socked from their showers.

"Rose." Emmett called as he walked over to us, "Jasper doesn't believe that we are going out now." He put one of his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled and looked up at him then to Jasper as he said, "No, what I don't believe is that you finally asked her." He then looked at me and Alice "I see you two are getting along now. What happened?"

"We got over are… differences." Alice chirped in with a smile.

"Now that is unbelievable able." Jasper said with a surprised smile.

"Well believe it." I said as we walked into Trig. Our teacher did not care where we sat so Emmett and I sat beside each other at one of the tables as did Alice and Jasper at the table in front of us.

I laid my head on Emmett's shoulder and he shivered a little, "Are you cold? I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm not cold I just like the feeling of your skin against mine." He said with a smile as I laid my head back on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. He kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"Okay, class as you all know this is AP Trigonometry and I am a very tough teacher. But I like to have a fun class so today e will start with introductions. I am Mr. Aidan Madden but you all can call me Mr. M. I have been teaching for four years, my power is Temporal Status and I am 28 years of age. As a side hobby I enjoy fishing. Now we will start here and work are way around the class. Please state your name –first and last- along with hat you prefer to be called, what power you have, your age, and a hobby."

I was lost in looking at Emmett's perfect face when he looked at me and smiled, pulling me out of my daydreaming, "Rose, it's your turn."

While still lying my head on Emmett's shoulder I said "Oh, um, I am Rosalie Hale, I proffer to be called Rosalie or if you are my friend Rose or Rosie. My power is Ice, I am 17 years of age, and my hobby and talent is playing the piano."

Once I finished Emmett started "I am Emmett McCarty, I proffer to be called Emmett unless you are my friend then you can call me Em. My power is Earth, I am 17 years of age, and my hobby is carpentry."

As someone else started to introduce themselves I asked Emmett "You like carpentry?"

"Yep. I like to build things." He said with a smile.

All I wanted to do was lean up and crash my lips into his soft cushions but that would be extremely inappropriate at this time. My sky blue pools were drowning in his butter scotch hazel orbs.

"Miss Hale, Mr. McCarty do I have to separate you two?" Asked Mr. M from the front of the room.

We turned to him and both said simultaneously "No, were good." Alice and Jasper burst into laughter after our comment. With an icy stare frost appeared on their table and they stopped.

"Good, now pay attention… Okay class today's assignment is to complete pgs 1-15 of your work books its due first thing when you come into class tomorrow complete."

With a sigh I pulled out my work book and looked at the assignment, two hundred and fifty questions, was he crazy?! It's the first day of school1

I looked to Emmett whose eyes also looked like they would pop out of his skull. But then he got to work as did I.

By the time class ended I was only on question one hundred and still had one hundred and fifty to go.

"Do you want to get together after school to finish our homework?" Emmett asked as we walked to our next class.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Well we can go to the dorms."

"Okay, I will meet you at your dorm after 7th period."

The rest of the day went much the same as we found out that all but 3rd and 7th period classes were with each other. Now I was in 7th which was a class by myself with the counselors. I hated the anger management classes, but they thought I needed to learn to control my powers better when I was anger. It was true I did but most if my anger came from other people making me angry

"Miss Hale why do you think you're in this class?"

"The same reason I have been in here since freshman year. I have anger management problems as you put it and with my powers, it could be dangerous to others."

"You're tired of all the consolers bugging you about it aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Well this year we are changing are tactics, you will be using your powers to let your anger out. You will train."

"That's different. So no more idiotic questions you already know the answers too?"

"Yep. Come on the training field awaits."

I followed his to a round arena, when I got in there were three people waiting, "This is where you will report to everyday from now on."

I looked at the three people; one was a tall lengthy man that didn't look as strong as he probably was. He had brunette hair and green eyes that were half covered by his hair. One was a slender curvy woman with long black hair that resembled a satin curtain. Her perching black eyes were half closed and her lips pursed. The last person was a man with shaved brunette hair and hazel eyes. His body was chiseled and strong.

"This is Demetri," he gestured to the tall man with the green eyes, "heather," he gestured to the woman, "and Matthew. They are all seniors here at the academy and have been chosen because of their powers." He motioned for Demetri to step forward "Demetri can shape shift into a wolf." Demetri then showed his power by transforming into a brunette wolf and then back to his original form.

Heather then stepped forward, "Heather can control vegetation such as plants and trees." she then maid the roots of the tree that was in the middle of the arena come out of the ground.

Then Matthew stepped forward,, "and Matthew has the power to inflict damage to the mind as well as communicate through the mind." at that moment Matthew said in my head _'Hi cutie.'_

I just gave him my signature icy glare.

"Now that you know them I will tell them about you. This is Rosalie Hale, she is a junior and ranked #5 in her class. Her power is over Ice and her power is rotted deep into her emotions."As the consolers talked Matthew kept his eyes on me while the others looked at the consoler, "Well I will leave you all to get acquainted and start to spar." The consoler left us by ourselves in the arena.

"Hi, as you know I am Heather, and you must be the alleged 'Ice Queen' of the junior class."

"So my reputation has reached all the way to the senior class, I'm surprised."

"Don't be, it get's around because the entire guy population want you except for the few who are not into girls."Matthew said as he nodded his head in Demetri's direction.

"Yes, I am gay. Now that we know each other can we start. I want to know what the Ice Queen's got." he shifted back to his wolf form and lunged at me.

I let ice cover my fist as I slammed It into his muzzle. He was sent to the floor with a thud.

Demetri shifted back and sat there rubbing the side of his face, "She has a killer right hook." He muttered as he stood again, "You have control over your powers but they get stronger when your emotions change or intensify."

"I would believe the consoler did say that." I said as I stared to play with an ice ball as I waited for what was next. All of a sudden a pair of strong arms were around me and they weren't my Emmett's. I turned around and trusted my ice ball into Matthew's face.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed as he recoiled his grip.

"No one other than Emmett can touch me that way."

"So you're going out with _him_?"

"Yes I am. And what do you mean by _him_?"

**A/N~ Okay I know its been a wile since I have updated any of my stories but I have been busy with the holidays and my birthday. Plus I have had a slight writers black wile I was trying to catch up on all of my stories. With in the next couple of days I will have all but one story updated, and the only reason I am not updating that one is because I am writing it with another person and I have to wait for her to give me the next chapter of the story. **

**Okay well I hole you like this story and I am happy that I finally have this story going. I hole you all like it and that non of you wish to kill me for taking so long. **

**Review. Review. Review. If you review you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. **

**Love you all,**

**Kay 3  
**


	3. Some Unfriendly Spectators

**Previously…**

"No one other than Emmett can touch me that way."

"So you're going out with _him_?"

"Yes I am. And what do you mean by _him_?"

**Chapter 2**

**Some Unfriendly Spectators**

**Rosalie's POV**

"What I mean is you deserve better that some jock that has more muscle that brain!"

I slapped his across the face before shouting, "One, you don't even know him and two you don't know me!" my tone was laced with venom and I shouted. "For your information he is ranked academically higher than I am so keep your little comments to yourself." my hand swung in a circle as he tried to dodge my hand ice formed over his mouth, "There that should help you keep that little trap shut."

Once the bell rand my bag was in my hand and I would out the door with a trail of ice behind me. My mind was screaming at me, telling me to calm down, telling me that in a couple of minutes I would be finishing my homework with Emmett. Oh crap, I will be with Emmett and my hair and make-up look a mess from the small little fights that occurred back in the gym. Good thing I keep an extra brush in my locker and a mirror.

After about a couple of seconds of primping and fixing I grabbed the books and homework that I would need and started to walk towards the girls dorms where Emmett would be waiting for me in the lobby. A sigh escaped my lips as I thought about how perfect this would be. That was what my mind was thinking until Alice came running at me with a panicked look on her face, "Rose... the boys… there in a fight with a couple of Seniors!"

"Where?" I asked as I thought of the possible people that would want to hurt Jasper or Emmett.

"The parking lot by the front gate." With that information I took off in the direction that the front gate was at. Even with the fast pace that I was running it still took me a good five minutes to arrive there, thank god I was on the track team.

The first thing I saw well felt was the ground shake as Emmett made a pillar of rock rise from the ground only for him to punch it as send the large jagged pieces flying at a guy that was covered in what looked like metal. Then there was Jasper who was fighting with… ok nobody is there. I guess hanging with me has sent him off the deep end. That when I saw it, the flames engulfed someone, showing the outline of the body.

"STOP!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs causing the metal guy to stop in his tracks and Emmett to turn to me. "You two stop it now!" I shouted in Jaspers direction which didn't get his attention so I grabbed one of the smaller pieces of rock and through it at his head and the other at the guy who was invisible. They both looked at me, the invisible guy becoming visible. "Now what the hell is going on?" the people behind me backed up because of the cold.

"Rosie calm down. Please don't freeze half the student body." Jasper said as he came over to me. I stopped him with a glare.

"Answer the question."

"Well, you see…. These guys said some things about you and Alice and…" my glare went from Jasper to the lug head that was running away with the boy that was fighting with Jasper.

With a frustrated sigh I turned and started to walk towards my dorm, with Emmett right behind me. Once there he stopped me and took my hands in one of his as the other hand gently touched my cheek, "Are you mad at me?"

"Em, how can I be mad at you, you fought them because of something they said about Alice and me." I looked him in the eyes and smiled before it turned into a frown, "Your lip is bleeding." I opened my door and pulled him in, heading from the sink so I could clean his face up.

When the rag touched the red spot just under his hazel eyes he flinched, "I'm sorry." I pulled the rag away and looked at him.

"It's okay, it just hurts a little, you can continue." He eyes looked soft and loving and he looked at me and I continued to clean his face off. His lip was a little swollen but they still looked like his soft pink lips that I wanted on my lips. As if he could read my mind his lips crashed into mine, at first it was sweet and tender as if he was unsure if I wanted him to kiss me or not. But then I wrapped my fingers in his curly brown hair and he took that as a sigh that I wanted his to continue to kiss me, so the kiss got deeper as his hand went to the back of my neck and the other to the small of my back.

"Rosalie there's some hyperactive girl...at…the…" my roommate's voice trailed off as she saw us and we separated.

"Alice!" I called avoiding my roommate's eyes so I wouldn't freeze her for gawking at my boyfriend.

The hyper active girl in question walked into the room and smiled, "Did I interrupt something?" she asked innocently but I knew she wasn't innocent.

I walked over to her and smiled as I smelled a familiar cologne, "I don't know but do you smell that?"

She looked at me and she knew I knew that she was all over Jasper not too long ago. "No I don't." she said with a smile that she just couldn't get off her face, "But I do know I had a fun time."

"Okay are you two talking in code because if you are could you stop." Emmett said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I will have to thank the pixie later because if she hadn't come I don't think we would have stopped.

"Sorry Emmy. We will stop. Now come on you two, Jasper suggested that we all go out for dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Sure." We both said simultaneously. I grabbed my bag and Emmett grabbed my hand as we walked out. I could feel the daggers my roommate was glaring at my back.

**A/N: Okay, I know it took me forever to post trhis chapter but I have been really buisy lately and if the fans of this story don't want to read it anymore I compleatly understand. But for thosewho do well thank you. I will try and have a couple of chapters out this Friday and through out all of next week since I will be on Spring Break. **

**Luv, Kay 3 143**


	4. Becoming Best Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Becoming Best Friends**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Okay so spill." I said once we were all in a car with Jasper and Alice in the front seat and Emmett and I in the back. I wanted to know what had happened between the two of them and I wasn't going to stop till one of them spilled.

"What are you talking about Rosalie?" Jasper said as he pulled out of the school parking lot in the classic black Bentley Continental GT that he father bought him for his 16th birthday. Yep his father bought him a $150 thousand dollar car but what can I say my daddy bought me a 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione which is a $227 thousand dollar were from the big money part of Texas.

"You know what I'm talking about. When Alice found us she smelled like you two were all over each other." He looked back at me and glared and I glared right back except with a triumphant smirk on my face.

"Fine." He said to me before he turned to Alice, "Do you want to tell them or do you want me to?"

She looked back and grinned, "Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Jasper must have wanted a little pay back because he said, "So Rosalie did you finish that song you were writing when we went back home?" that little smirk I had just a minute ago was gone as the lyrics that I had written came crashing back to me but I didn't have time to think of them before Alice squealed.

"You are writing a song?"

"I wrote a song." I sighed, "It's a guy that would always hit on me but then I found out he was doing it to almost every girl in school. This year is his last year and he is our beloved student body president James." Distain was dripping from my voice, "At the next assembly they asked me to perform and I know exactly what I'm going to perform. You want to help me Alice?"

She nodded as Emmett whispered in my ear, "Do I get to beat him to a pulp if he looks at you the wrong way?"

I giggled and smiled as I whispered back, "Yes you can." I kissed his cheek and his grip on my waist tightened.

The car pulled into a restaurant I was familiar with, one that Jasper and I always went to. "A karaoke restaurant!" Alice squealed as we got out and walked into the restaurant.

"Miss Hale and Mister Whitlock, it is nice to see you again." The hostess said as she led up to our normally table right in front of the stage. "Miss Hale will you be singing tonight?"

"Yes I will and Miss Brandon will as well." She smiled before she leaned over to hear my song choice before she did the same with Alice.

"What song did you choice Rose?" Alice asked.

"You will see when I go up."

The waitress got our orders and brought our drinks before my name was called and was more than ready. I nodded at Jasper and he just grinned. He knew what song I was going to sing.

The key board played first before the guitar and the drums came in. The energy pumped through my body as my foot tapped and my body got ready to show the energy that was stored up:

_**Homecoming, Im coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summers over, hope its not too late  
Im pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met**_

My body shook as I dances a little to the beat, my hand going into the air.

_**And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?**_

Im coming home, Im coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
Im coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If Im falling, falling apart for you

As stander when I performed the crowd was out of their chairs dancing and having a good time. My head bobbed a couple of times and I jumped up and down a little.

_**Descending, Im spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldnt let you in  
Never mind a single word I said**_

_**Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?**_

Im coming home, Im coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
Im coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If Im falling, falling apart

Youve got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
Cause I just cant cut up the strings  
Im coming back for more  
Dont let your heart go  
Please dont walk away

Homecoming, Im coming, Im coming back

Im coming home, Im coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
Im coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If Im falling, falling apart  
Im coming home, Im coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
Im coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If Im falling, falling apart

Once I finished everyone cheered and I headed back to the table. Alice jumped up and hugged before saying, "I didn't know you could sing like that. We so have to sing together for the recital." She squalled.

"Okay, but we can't do something like opera because I can't hit those notes."  
"Okay that's good with me."

That was when they called Alice up to the stage. She ran up there and stared to dance and have fun before she sang:

_**I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all**_

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh...

By the time she was finished everyone had the same reaction as they did when I was up there, they were on their feet cheering and having fun.

Once she was back with us we were hugging again, "Oh ya were so doing a duet."

After that we finished our dinners we drive back to the school. The boys kissed us good bye and Alice and I walked back to the girls dorms singing and laughing.

* * *

A/N: Okay so here's another chapter and I will be making things messed up soon. There will be fights, jealousy, and some little plots from people to break up the two perfect little couples.

I will try to get another chapter or two out before the end of this week. No promises. But I will try.


	5. Update

**UPDATE~ I will be on summer break soon so yay which means I will be posting more often. I will try and get my new story **_**Soldier**_** out over the weekend since I have the two first chapter's done for the most part. I will also try and get the next couple of chapter done this weekend for **_**Country Girls and Southern Boys, When Home Coming Isn't Enough, and St. Josephs School for the Gifted **_**but I am not making any promises since I have a really busy weekend coming up. I also have my finals to study for so I will do my best but like I said I make no promises. **

**Also I want all of my fans for any of my stories to please send me through pm a song they would for any of my stories doesn't matter which stories just give me a song for inspiration. Do not do it through a review because this update will be replaced with the next chapter. So inspire me to write my best for you all. **

**As Always Love You All, **

**Brokenhearted. **


	6. AN

Okay this is an A/N. I'm sorry for that but I need to tell everyone something and I also have a few questions.

**Updating stories**

Okay so I have some stories that haven't been updated in over 6 months so I'm ganna make a schedule as to when they will be updated. Now this will go from the one that has the longest back up to the one most recent. If I don't get a review from someone saying they want the story to continue then I will cancel the story completely. Now I will give everyone a week to review and tell me if you want the story to continue. As long as I get just one review I will continue it. The only story that is not in danger of being canceled right now is Country Girls and Southern Boys because I have updated that last week and I got a ton of review and am still getting review. So here is the schedule:

1.

AIM Chat  
Last Updated: 7-12-09 Will be updated- Whenever I get bored

2.

Business and Pleasure  
Last Updated: 2-17-09 Will be updated-1/18/10

3.

Country Girls and Southern Boys  
Last Updated: 1-3-10 Will be updated- 1/25/10

4.

St Josephs School for the Gifted  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/22/10

5.

When Home Coming isn't Enough  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/24/10

Now I might updated they before that time but no story will be updated before the 18th other that Country Girls and Southern Boys. So I hope to get reviews for all of the stories. And to all the fans of Business and Pleasure I have half a chapter written already so if you really want it review. I know I said before that it was canceled but I changed my mind.

**Up Coming Stories**

Okay so I do have a couple of stories that I have coming. For those of you who are fans of The Life of Love and Heartbreak the sequels are coming soon. I know I have been saying that for a wile but they will be coming soon.

As for the sequel for The Life of Love and Heartbreak, for Rosalie's POV the name will be _**You Can't Always Trust Family**_ and for Alice's POV it will be _**How Do you Love Me Now. **_

Now for Rosalie's POV it will be about her and Emmett in France, about his family and how they act with the young English Princess. It will also be about the monarchy and what is to come. I'm ganna have a few twists and turns with Emmett's family and Rosalie.

Now for Alice's POV she is to become Queen and she wished Jasper to be her King but what about Timothy. He is the one Alice is promised to and he is a controlling old basted. Will Alice get what she wants or will her life be a masterpiece on the outside but a painful existence on the inside?

I also have another story that will be up soon called _**Soldier**__**,**_ Emmett and Jasper are Navy SEAL's but what will they think when their superiors are two females. Will they learn that even women can be SEAL's. Will they treat the girls like equals? I did lose the couple of chapters I had written for this store when I was in Kentucky over the summer so I will have to re-write them. But I hope to have them up as soon as I can.

There is also another story I want to do but I don't know if everyone will like it. It will be called _**Can Love Survive.**_ Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. It is also well known that Emmett and Rosalie have feelings for one another but she won't take him in the drugged up state he is always in. Will he be able to leave the drugs behind or will his feelings for Rose be thrown away for the drugs that rule his life?

Okay so tell me what you thing about all of these stories that I hope you all will like. I want what you really think. Even if you flat out hate the idea. I want to know.

**Original Story**

Okay so I have this original story that I have been writing for a while. I want to know if any of you with to read it and tell me what you think. Right now I only have the first chapter and the plot typed up but if you want to read it I would really like to know what you think. And as always I want the flat out truth. No 'Ohh its good' if you think it sucks some major ass. I want the truth.

Well love always,

Brokenhearted

P.S. Press the little green button and review.


	7. Kiss N' Tell

Chapter 4

RPOV

The next few weeks were a blur of hands and lips with the occasional class in between. Everyone knew Emmett and I were dating. It was rather obvious since if we were with each other my back would be against some poor kids locker with my arms and legs wrapped around Emmett and out tongues battling.

At the moment we were back stage at the school concert. We were going to sing and I was ganna make James embarrassed as hell. My hair and makeup were rather crazy [picture Ke$ha hair and makeup]. Alice picked the perfect outfit for me, a Miss Selfridge white contrast spot cami with Eiffel Tower leggings, Guess black heels, and a leather motorcycle jacket. Several sparkly bracelets were on my wrists with a black necklace around my neck.

Emmett growled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "God you look hot babe."

"Why thank you handsome." I turned and looked at his thigh black skirt with skulls and low hanging torn to shreds jeans, "You don't look to bad yourself."

We kissed till I was called to the stage. As I ran out, a smile and a mischievous glint in my eyes, my band started to play the opening, "Hey everyone this song is dedicated to James our student body president." I smile at him as I started to dance. When I started to sing he frowned:

Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
St-t-tutter through your words breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
What we both know

I grabbed the mike and danced as I sang. A bunch of people were on stage dancing and acting out what I was singing.

Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go

Whoa, you got a secret  
Whoa, you couldn't keep it  
Whoa, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell  
You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell

Uh-ohh you're looking like a tool and not a baller  
You're acting like a chick why bother  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger wow  
Well

Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it I've had enough  
I hope you cry

Whoa, you got a secret  
Whoa, you couldn't keep it  
Whoa, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell  
You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell  
Kiss and tell, us  
Kiss and tell  
Kiss and then tell  
Kiss and tell  
Kiss and tell, uss  
Kiss and tell  
Kiss and tell

Oh I hope you know  
You gotta go  
Yo, get up and go  
I don't wanna know  
Cover why you're gross  
I don't wanna know  
Yo, get up and go  
I don't wanna know

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell

You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell

Kiss and tell  
Maybe you shouldn't, ohh ohh  
Kiss and tell, ohh ohh

When I finished everyone was cheering. My smile got bigger as I saw the pissed look on James face.

Emmett then walked on stage and said, "I dedicate this song to my girl." He kissed me heatedly before the music starts. I sway my hips and start to dance as he sings:

You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you running wild  
Playing with them good girls  
No that ain't your style

You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

I've been hypnotized  
The city's your playground,  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5am roaming in the streets  
Drunk all night

You think your hot shit  
You cool, I love it, I love it  
Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

If you're dancing up on tables  
You go you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable  
You go coco, you got it girl  
Dancing up on tables  
Say that you're unstable  
You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes  
You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)  
Hot mess  
I'm loving it, hell yes

For my last song I grabbed my black guitar and put my mike on the stand. I started to play lead guitar as Emmett plays back up guitar:

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's

too bad you're making me dizz-ay

I kept my eyes locked with James as I sing. The only time we break eye contact is when I play my guitar solo;

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right

"It was awesome performing for you guys! Can't wait till next time!" I jump on Emmett's back and we go off stage.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I got behind because of school. I should have other stories updated soon!


End file.
